Lack There Of
by BeBe says hi
Summary: While out for a walk, it is brought to Beast Boy's attention that there is something slightly odd about Starfire's appearance. And, no, it isn't her orange skin or totally green eyes. Slight RobStar


**Disclaimer: Sigh, no I do not own Teen Titans. Stop rubbing it in!**

Everyone in Jump City was used to seeing the Titans. Which should be expected, seeing as how it wasn't _that _big of a town, and the team was out a lot, at their favorite pizza joint, or renting/buying dvds/video games, or just wandering around merely so they could feel the fresh air on their faces. So, nobody ever really paid them any kind of attention. They were just like any other random person on the street-only they looked a bit different and had superpowers.

Which was why they didn't notice when three friends walked by them, looking not-so-discreetly at Starfire. Robin probably would've noticed if it were a group of boys, but there were only two with a blonde girl walking in front of them.

And if it weren't for Beast Boy's extremely sensitive hearing, nobody would've known they were talking about a certain alien, either.

"See?" Beast Boy heard the girl whisper to her companions, "I told you."

"Wow," one of the boys muttered back, "I never noticed. I can't tell if that's odder than Jinx not having eyebrows or not."

Beast Boy stopped in his tracks, turning towards the trio. His team hardly noticed his absence, however, and merely continued walking.

"Uh, dudes!" the green changeling called out, jogging towards the three kids.

The trio turned around, slightly confused as to why one of the heroes would be calling out to them. Surely they hadn't been talking _that _loud, right?

"Yes?" the blonde girl in the middle asked, resting her right hand on her hip.

"I couldn't help overhearing you." Beast Boy crossed his arms as he skidded to a stop right in front of them, "But you mentioned something about Starfire being odd. And I don't like it when people say stuff like that about my friends, so you've got three minutes to explain yourselves."

One of the boys-this one had black hair that fell over one of his eyes-chuckled, "Oh, no. We weren't saying _she _was odd. Cally, here was just pointing something out that neither of us had noticed."

Beast Boy pursed his lips, "What? That she's orange?" he rolled his eyes, "Real observant, aren't we?"

"No." the girl-Cally-scoffed, "Anyone with half a brain could notice that she's orange." then she added, "No offense," scared that Beast Boy would freak out on her or something, "It was just something I noticed a while back, and wanted to make sure I wasn't crazy or anything." she waved her hand nonchalantly, "Really, it's no biggie."

"Yeah," the other boy, this one a blonde, quickly threw in, "I mean, she _is _an alien, so it must be natural on Tameran."

"Which is…?" Beast Boy pressed, now more interested than mad. Aside from the orange skin and the fact that aside from her pupils _every _part of her eye was green, he couldn't think of anything.

Cally shook her head, "Look, we don't want to waste anymore of your time. Besides, we're kind of in a bit of a hurry, so we really should get going."

The trio turned around, and made to start going in the direction they'd been traveling, but stopped when Beast Boy called out to them, again.

"Pleeaasse!" he whined, folding his hands together, and dropping to his knees, "Please, I _have _to know!"

The three kids were looking around nervously as people began to stare at them. They didn't like it when people stared, because they tended to be people who liked to stay more in the background than anything.

"Okay, okay," the black haired boy hissed, "We'll tell you. Just stop making a scene."

Beast Boy smirked, and stood up, happy that he had finally gotten through to them.

"Okay." he crossed his arms as the people who'd been staring moved on, and new people who had no idea of his earlier outburst walked by, "Now, tell me."

Cally nodded, "Well," she laced her fingers behind her back so that she wouldn't be twiddling with them, nervously, "Have you ever noticed that she doesn't have a bellybutton?"

**TEENtitansGO!**

Meanwhile, the other Teen Titans were just beginning to notice the green changeling's absence.

"Um, where's Beast Boy?" Raven asked, after noticing that she'd actually had a semi-_peaceful _walk for the past few minutes. Which wasn't normal, seeing as how Beast Boy usually took these times to try and tell her one annoying joke after the other.

"Yes," Starfire laced her fingers together, leaning in slightly towards her friends, "I was just beginning to do the wondering on that, as well. Where is Friend Beast Boy."

Cyborg rolled his eyes, "Probably out hitting on some girl, as usual."

"Aw, man!" they all turned to see the green skinned boy stomp on the ground, "That Cally chick _was _hot! I was so focused on her story that I forgot to hit on her!" he crossed his arms, and pouted, "And she might've been the one, too."

Starfire, Robin and Cyborg all sweat dropped as Raven hit Beast Boy as hard as she could on the back of the head. Seriously, some people just never change.

"Really, though, BB," Cyborg asked, after Beast Boy had recovered from Raven's knock down, "What were you doing?"

Beast Boy's eyes grew wide as he was reminded of the conversation he'd just had. He bent down so that his face was level with Starfire's stomach. He squinted his eyes, staring at it for a minute, before shooting back, his eyes wide and almost unbelieving.

"Holy spit!" he cried, "She _doesn't _have one!"

**TEENtitansGO!**

"So Cally," Natsuki asked, brushing his blonde hair out of his face as the three of them ran off to the movie theater where they were going to go see _Men in Black 3,_ "How in the world did you notice that Starfire didn't have a bellybutton?"

"Yeah," Raphael put in, "I mean, you never struck me as the type of girl who goes randomly looking at people's stomachs."

Cally shrugged, "I was flipping through a magazine one day, and there was this huge blowup of the team. I sort of zoned out looking at it, and then noticed her lack of bellybutton when I zoned back in."

"Hmm…." Natsuki put a hand to his chin, "How much money do you think the press would pay us if we told them this?

Cally smirked, "Not much. But enough to pay for us to go see _Men in Black _as many times as we want. Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Natsuki laughed, as the two of them turned to start running for the pay phone.

"Nuh-uh." Raphael sighed, grabbing a hold of the two blondes before they could get out of his reach, "Don't go to the press. It's disrespectful, and the last thing those guys need is paparazzi following them all around, again."

Cally and Natsuki pouted and crossed their arms, but followed the black haired boy's orders, nevertheless. Because, on the outside, it may seem like Cally was the leader of their group, but they all knew who _really _was in charge.

**BeBe: Okay, so yeah. The fact that Starfire doesn't have a bellybutton has always annoyed me. I mean, I know it's probably just the fact that she isn't human, but still. Anyway, review!**


End file.
